


Booth Meets Buffy

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angel are in DC for official Slayer business. A woman mistakes Angel for someone else. You can guess the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booth Meets Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Chosen, post-Not Fade Away. The Angel and Buffy comics never happened, and Angel and Buffy are happily together as they should be always forever.
> 
> Enjoy!

He lurked behind the enormous white building, waiting for her to come out. Of course it was the middle of the day, which meant that one wrong step would result in a very confused President, a heartbroken Slayer, and one more dead vampire.

Finally, Buffy emerged from the White House, shaking hands with Barack Obama and smiling at the cameras. It was only recently that the happenings of the supernatural community had become public knowledge, and naturally Buffy Summers was the face of the Slayers. The US government had been surprisingly supportive, especially after the humiliation of the Initiative nine years previously.

Angel had stayed behind the scenes, though it had been quite difficult to keep that way. Once he had reunited with Buffy (And a very touching reunion it had been), they had decided that although a genius spell from Willow had rendered his soul permanent (therefore giving them a slightly more normal relationship), the majority of the world would object to the hero of the world having a vampire boyfriend.

Fiancé, he reminded himself as the ring Buffy wore around her neck slipped out of her shirt. The wedding would be simple, outside at night of course. They were past the planning stage, and-

A woman walked up to Angel, interrupting his train of thought.

"Booth! What are you doing lurking back there?"

He took a minute to run her face through his nearly three-hundred-year long memory: Straight hair, brown at the roots and lightening further down. It was loose, hanging just past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, a round face, and a frown. Not familiar.

"I'm sorry?"

She smiled, just noticing his ring. "When did you get engaged? Have I missed something in the last five hours?"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else, I don't know you."

She leaned against the wall next to Angel. "What are you talking about?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"I – Come on, Booth. It's me. Bones."

The woman, 'Bones,' took his arm and tried to bring him into the light.

Very, very bad idea.

Centuries of control meant that he no longer vamped out on contact with sunlight, even when it was surprising, but the smoke and faint smell of burning flesh would never go away.

As soon as his skin made contact with the light, he hissed like a cat and recoiled.

"Oh my God, what the hell?"

"I told you, I'm not who you think I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet."

He walked quickly along the side of the building to where Buffy had escaped to, keeping within the shadows as always. But 'Bones' followed.

"Are you going to see Buffy Summers? Who are you?" She caught up to him quickly, mostly due to the fact that she wasn't limited to an eight-inch strip of movement.

Angel ignored her, and got to Buffy within ten seconds. "Honey, I'm home."

"Faith is at the FBI headquarters." She told him with a sigh and a kiss. "She says there's someone you have to meet."

"I'll get the car, you get the bail?" They laughed. Buffy slipped on her engagement ring.

"I hate not being able to wear this. When are you talking to the President about your condition?"

They were going to announce the engagement in three weeks, along with the fact that the poster girl Slayer was in love with one of the worst vampires in history. "Three weeks to the day."

Buffy kissed him again with a squeal of excitement, and then she noticed 'Bones' running towards them. "Who's that?"

Angel growled. He considered vamping out just to scare her off, but that was a little extreme. Not that he had ever had a problem with extreme.

"Miss Summers?" She asked incredulously.

Buffy repeated the question.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. I'm very confused here, Miss Summers."

"She thinks I'm a guy named Booth. And I thought your name is Bones?"

She ignored the question. She obviously hated the name, but it was all Angel had to identify her by. "This man looks exactly like a friend of mine, FBI Agent Seeley Booth. 'Course, you're not wearing a tie and your hair…"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Angel was momentarily distracted. His hair had been a sore subject for decades.

"Nothing. It's perfect." Buffy laughed a little.

"I'm absolutely positive I've never met you, Dr. Brennan." He frowned. "And I've never worked for the FBI. CIA a while back, MI5 and MI6 even, but not the FBI."

Dr. Brennan was suddenly in business mode. "Well then, I'd like you to meet someone. If you would come with me to the FBI headquarters?"

In an instant, the couple thought the same thing. Faith.

They nodded, and Dr. Brennan set off across the lawn to where her car waited.

"I'll take my car." Angel whispered, kissing Buffy again and whirling around. He stalked away to his blacked-out, sun-proof car.

"So how long have you been seeing – ah, what's his name?" Dr. Brennan said as she and Buffy headed towards her car. Buffy could tell that she wasn't used to chatting, but this intrigued her.

"Angel. We met in 1997." Buffy stated, going over their relationship in her mind.

"13 years, then."

"Well, not really." They got into the car. "We dated for a year when we met, then there were… problems." Understatement of the century. Those 'problems' constituted of Angel becoming a mass murderer again, then dying, then coming back to life. "Few months of a break, and then a few months together. Then we didn't see each other for five years. And we've been together ever since." Although that wasn't even the abridged version of the Buffy/Angel relationship, Dr. Brennan seemed satisfied.

A short, silent, and certainly awkward ride later, they got to the headquarters. Angel waited inside, in view of the door but out of the sunlight. He looked distinctly uncomfortable standing next to Faith.

Faith greeted Buffy and Dr. Brennan with a smirk. "Hey, B. This must be Bones."

Dr. Brennan huffed. "You've met Booth, I take it."

"Angel's look-alike? 'Course I have. Couldn't believe it."

"It was bound to happen some time." Angel thought aloud, mostly directed at Buffy. "Surprised it took that long to find a look-alike."

They got to an office, and Buffy closed the blinds before Angel entered.

"Faith. You're back." A terribly familiar voice said. It came from a terribly familiar face, sitting in an office chair. "Who's your friend?"

Faith grinned, and Buffy stared. "B, Angel, this is Booth. Booth, meet Angel and-"

"Buffy Summers, head of the Slayer Organization. Who's Angel?" Buffy shook out of her shock enough to be polite. She grabbed Angel from where he was hiding, outside the door frame, and pulled him in.

"Holy…" Booth and Angel said at the same time.

"This is freaky. I'd assume something supernatural, but…" Buffy mused. "Angel, you've never met this guy before?"

"Trust me, I'd remember."

"Who are you? Where are you from, what's your job?" Booth asked, quite nervous for once.

Angel hesitated.

"I'm fine if you are." Buffy kissed him. He could tell that she was talking about his secret. This guy deserved to know, she figured. Despite the fact that he was a government agent, which set her default opinion of him to 'bad,' she couldn't look past the fact that he wore her Angel's face. Through complete coincidence, no less.

"My name is Angel. I'm from Galway, Ireland."

"You don't sound Irish." Dr. Brennan observed.

"Not for over a hundred years, no. I left Ireland in the late eighteenth century, and came to the US in 1900. I'm a vampire." He morphed his face to the vampire's and back to prove it.

Booth immediately pulled out his gun. Dr. Brennan went for hers, but Faith and Buffy disarmed them immediately.

"Slayers don't like guns." Faith snarled.

Buffy closed the door so the pair couldn't leave. "Calm down, he's good. He was cursed with a soul by gypsies in Romania. I trust him with the world."

They stared at each other for a while.

"That explains the lurking. And why you haven't told the world." Dr. Brennan frowned.

"Angel's past does leave something desired, but I don't care. I've seen him at his worst, and I've seen him at his best. And I love him." Buffy kissed him, and she smiled. He could always make her smile.

Silence returned.

"So, what did you before you worked for the FBI?" Angel said awkwardly.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "I was a sniper. What did you do before you – died?"

"Drank away my father's money." He snorted. "He hated me."

After another minute of silence, Faith headed towards the door. "Well, this was nowhere near as fun as I hoped. Giles is waiting for us, B."

"Well, bye then." Buffy shook their hands. "This was… interesting."

"Give us a call if you're in D. C. again." Booth said warily. Dr. Brennan nodded, and the two Slayers and the vampire left the pair very unsettled and more than a little bit confused.

"That was weird." Buffy commented, holding Angel's arm.

"I'm never coming back to D. C." He said, and the girls thoroughly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you didn't, I never said it was good. I haven't seen very much of Bones, so I apologize if there's any OOC-ness of them. Un-beta'ed. If you think it was terrible, tell me in reviews. If you loved it, tell me in reviews. Just review.
> 
> Layla


End file.
